Byakuya Doesn't Know
by takaondo
Summary: It was the New Years celebration in Soul Society, but for Ichigo and Rukia, it was also a celebration of their engagement. Even though almost all of Soul Society knew this, there was still one very important man who didn't.


**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shuueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Fic written for the BA IchiRuki FC's **Christmas and New Year Give Away: Whispers of Love**. I chose the **Engagement** theme.

.

.

_"I see... so you wanted the bunny..."__ ~Kurosaki Ichigo  
_

.

.

* * *

_**Byakuya Doesn't Know  
**_

* * *

.

.

Oshogatsu in Soul Society was just as eventful as it was in the real world. The Divisions were cleaned up in preparation for the new year and mandarin oranges were placed on tables and desks for good luck. In Rukongai, music and the joyous sounds of celebration could be heard. Yet, Seireitei wasn't to be outdone by them; they had their own celebrations well underway.

It was always the First Division that held the New Year parties. The largest meeting hall was cleared out so many sets of tables and chairs could be set within it. Shinigami of all ranks were talking loudly amongst another with all the normal formality thrown aside. This was the only time of year where all the Divisions came together into one area to celebrate, relax, and in reality - just to have a good time.

At the front of the room was a Karaoke stage where Abarai Renji was singing off-key to traditional new year songs. Hisagi Shuuhei and Madarame Ikkaku were arm wrestling at a table nearby with red faces (though from alcohol or strain, it couldn't be certain) and Kyouraku Shunsui (singing along with Renji as he stumbled forward) was being trailed by his lieutenant, Ise Nanao, who was trying her best to keep him from hitting on random women.

Histugaya Toushirou was having a pleasant time sitting alone at a corner table. That was, until his own lieutenant appeared beside him with a bright smile, which on most occasions, meant trouble.

"Hai taichou!" Matsumoto Rangiku said as she held out an envelope. "Otoshidama!"

Her captain only glared at her.

"I'm am not a child!" Hitsugaya responded angrily.

A little bit away, Kuchiki Rukia sat alone at a table, staring at Renji's dismal performance with a deadpanned expression. She turned as the chair next to her scraped loudly as it was pull back, and with a small creak, Kurosaki Ichigo sat upon it with an annoyed scowl.

"I'm exhausted." Ichigo said as he leaned his head back against his chair. "That's the sixth time I've been dragged away to be congratulated."

"Everybody knows it by now." She replied lightly. She looked over towards where Ukitake Juushirou and Kuchiki Byakuya were chatting. "Well, almost everyone."

Ichigo glanced quietly at her expression and he noticed a flicker of sadness upon Rukia's features as she stared at her brother. He looked away thoughtfully; he couldn't get that expression she had out of his head.

He was brought back to reality when Rukia held out a cup towards him.

"Here." Rukia said with a small grin.

"What is this?" Ichigo replied as he looked down at it.

"Amazake." She replied.

He stared at her for moment before taking the cup from her.

"What?" She asked as she noticed his look.

"Nothing." He said blankly. "I was just surprised to have you serve me, that's all."

"I'm going to be your wife, not your servant, Ichigo." Rukia replied with a scowl. She turned to her plate, unable to hide her excitement as she picked up her chopsticks. "But you should be a good husband and get me more mochi after you're done."

Ichigo's face darkened at her comment.

"But it seems like there's not going to be any difference for me, is there?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo watched impassively as Rukia bit into her mochi and proceeded to pull at it with her chopsticks. She stretched it as far her arm could pull it. He sighed inwardly as she stubbornly tried to stretch it apart in a rather childish fashion. Realizing that it was better that he did not get involved, he took a long drink from his cup.

"How was that one?" Renji yelled loudly from the stage. People cringed as the microphone screeched. "There's more to come! For this next song, I'd like to dedicate it to Ichigo's and Rukia's engagement!"

Simultaneously, the mochi that Rukia was stretching snapped in two and Ichigo sprayed the contents of his drink from his mouth. Everyone in the room fell silent, and all eyes turned to Byakuya. Ukitake cautiously backed away from him and everyone waited for his reaction.

But all he did was turn towards Ichigo's direction with a stare that sent the temperature of the room down several degrees. People quickly avoided being in the path of his glare, almost afraid as though it would be certain death to step into the line of fire. Not one to be intimidated, Ichigo defiantly stared back.

"Eh, what's with the silence? Does no one like this song or something?" Renji asked as he looked around. His face lit up as he quickly realized his mistake. "Oh..."

He scratched the back of head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment." He said with a goofy smile. "I forgot we weren't suppose to let Kuchiki-taichou know -"

"You're still talking into the microphone, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled angrily at him. "It's making the situation worse!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said calmly as he walked away. Ichigo quickly turned back to him. "Please come with me."

Impassively, Ichigo quickly rose up from his seat to follow. Rukia watched him with concern.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Ichigo replied as he followed Byakuya out of the room.

They walked down a long, empty hallway. Though there was tension in the air, Ichigo looked rather calm. They soon arrived in a secluded room, far enough away from the party that they could no longer hear the sounds of celebration.

"Close the door." Byakuya said, and Ichigo complied without complaint.

"Byakuya." Ichigo started. Byakuya's frown deepened at his informality. "Let me say what I have to say first. Then you can do whatever you want with me."

Byakuya carefully considered his words before he responded.

"Fine." He replied firmly. "Speak."

"Please allow me to marry your sister." Ichigo said seriously.

Byakuya remained indifferent.

"Why do you even ask me?" He replied. "You aren't the type to abide by traditions and customs, so why do you ask for my blessing when regardless of my answer..."

His eyes narrowed.

"You will marry Rukia anyways?"

Ichigo looked away with a slight scowl.

"You're right about that. Whatever your answer is, I'd still marry her anyway." He said quietly. "But this isn't about me or about you."

He turned back to Byakuya with his eyes lit up with determination.

"This is about Rukia."

"So you're trying to say that you want my approval for her sake, even if I ask for you to get on your knees and beg for it?" He said coldly.

Byakuya had expected Ichigo to lose his temper over his comment, but he only stared back, unmoved by the harsh words.

"I'll swallow up my pride, and do whatever is necessary to earn your approval." He replied sternly.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he remembered the expression that Rukia had a few moments ago.

"Because if you give us your blessing, I know that it would really make Rukia happy. I know that this is something she really wants." He said firmly. "That's all that really matters to me."

He looked down for a moment as though he was searching for more things to say, but in the end, he couldn't find any.

"That's all I have to say." Ichigo finished.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment as he thought over the things that were said. Though he had known for a long time that Kurosaki Ichigo was often a person who was rash, his words had convinced him that Ichigo knew what was the most important;

Rukia's happiness.

"You have my blessing." He said.

"I knew you would say -" Ichigo started with a scowl. He stopped mid-sentence in surprise. "Wait - what?"

"You have my blessing, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya repeated.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't expect it to be so easy. The unease he had been holding back quickly disappeared and he couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Thanks." He said.

Ichigo then looked up as a realization came to mind. He frowned lightly at the thought.

"I guess we're kind of like in-laws now, eh... Nii..." He stuttered awkwardly. "Nii-san..."

Byakuya stared at him for a few silent moments.

"Nii-san...?" He repeated blankly.

Both of their faces quickly darkened at the tension that they felt, and the same thought ran through both of their minds as they stared at one another uncomfortably.

'What's with this amazingly awkward atmosphere?'

"I have terms." Byakuya said quickly to break the silence. "You will follow the customs of the Kuchiki Household."

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

"That means that Rukia will be keeping the Kuchiki surname." Byakuya said.

Ichigo froze for a moment before he scowled in displeasure.

"I definitely can't agree with that." He said.

They stared at one another silently. Both of them knew that neither of them were going to budge on the subject. This time, talk just wasn't going to be enough.

"It seems as though we've come to an impasse then." Byakuya asked as his hand clenched tightly. "Shall we decide upon this matter as real men should, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Ichigo replied. At his side, his hand clenched as well. "You're on, Byakuya."

Meanwhile, just outside the door...

Rukia and Renji were leaning up against the shoji door. Both of their faces were contorted in concentration as they tried to make out what the two on the inside were saying.

"Hey, Rukia, do you hear anything at all?" Renji asked.

"Wait... I think I hear something..." Rukia replied as her eyebrows furrowed.

Her face lit up with utter confusion.

"Rock... paper... scissors?"

* * *

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
